Bloom's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under
Bloom's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under is another upcoming Winx Club/Disney crossover film and upcoming sequel to ''Bloom's Adventures of The Rescuers'' planned to be made by RatiganRules. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot The film beings when Prince Eric leaves his advisor Grimsby in charge of his kingdom, so that he and Ariel would go on a trip to Australia. Meanwhile, in the Australian Outback, a young boy named Cody is told by his friend, a kangaroo called Faloo, about a trapped Great Golden Eagle called Marahute, who is trapped on top of a cliff and that he is the only one who can set her free. After climbing the cliff, Cody rescues the eagle by cutting her bounds. In the process, he is accidentally knocked off the cliff but Marahute swoops down and catches them on her back just before he hits the ground. Befriending Marahute, Cody is taken on a ride through the air before been taken to her nest, where he is shown her three eggs that are close to hatching, and given a feather by her as a thank you for freeing her. Later, Cody meets Ariel and Eric, whom they ask what he is doing alone in Australia. Cody explains he helped Marahute escape from a trap. Then, just as Ariel and Eric are about to take Cody home, they are captured in a trap by wanted local poacher and Ariel's dreaded nemises McLeach (whom Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Madam Mim, Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent work for). When McLeach finds one of the eagle's feathers in the boy's backpack he is instantly overcome with excitement, for he knows that to capture such a grandiose bird would make him rich. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy knock out Eric, as McLeach kidnaps Ariel and the boy and attempts to force out of them the whereabouts of the rare eagle. Desperate to rescue Ariel and Cody, Eric goes out to find Bloom and her friends to help him. Meanwhile, a message is sent to New York to the Rescue Aid Society headquarters, and Bernard and Bianca, the RAS' elite field agents (whom Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Ariel's friend Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Brer Rabbit, Robin Hood, Little John, Merlin, and Archimedes are hanging out with), are assigned to the mission, interrupting Bernard's attempt to propose marriage to Bianca. They go to find Orville, the albatross who aided them previously, but instead find Wilbur, Orville's brother. Bernard, Bianca, Bloom, Eric, and the others convince Wilbur to fly them to Australia to save Ariel and Cody. In Australia, they meet Jake, a kangaroo rat who is the RAS' local regional operative and Bloom's old friends from FernGully, Crysta and Batty Koda. Jake later flirts with Bianca, much to Bernard's chagrin. He and Crysta serve as their guides and protectors in search of Eric's wife and the boy. Wilbur is immobilized when his spinal column is bent out of its natural shape, convincing Jake to consign him to hospital. When he refuses to undergo surgery and instead attempts to flee, Wilbur's back is unintentionally straightened by the efforts of the mouse medical staff to prevent him escaping through a window. Cured, he departs in search of his friends. At McLeach's ranch, Ariel and Cody have been thrown into a cage with several of McLeach's captured animals after refusing to give up Marahute's whereabouts. Ariel and Cody try to free the animals, but are thwarted by Joanna, McLeach's pet goanna. McLeach and the villains ultimately tells Ariel and Cody that someone else has shot Marahute, tricking Ariel and Cody into leading him to Marahute's nest. Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Bloom, Eric, Robin Hood, Crysta, and the others half-aware of what is happening, jump onto McLeach's Halftrack to follow him. At Marahute's nest, the heroes try to warn Ariel and Cody that they have been followed; just as they do, McLeach and the villains arrive and captures Cody, along with Marahute, Jake, Bianca, Bloom, Ariel, and the others (except for Bernard and Crysta). Wilbur arrives at the nest, whereupon Bernard and Crysta convince him to sit on the eagle's eggs, which Bernard and Crysta had saved from Joanna moments before. McLeach and the villains take Cody, Marahute, Bloom, Ariel, and the others to Crocodile Falls, where he ties Cody up and hangs him over the eponymous crocodiles, leaving Ariel and the others tied up by his truck, telling Ariel she will be his next target to defeat after he's done with Cody. Bernard, riding a type of wild pig called a "razorback", which he had tamed using a horse whispering technique earlier used by Jake, follows and disables McLeach's vehicle with Crysta following, preventing the use of its crane to put Cody at risk. McLeach then tries to shoot the rope holding Cody above the water. To save Cody, Bernard tricks Joanna into crashing into McLeach, sending them both into the water, while Crysta manages to untie Ariel, Bloom, and the others. Musa and Flora use their magic to create a swarm of bees to chase Brer Fox and Brer Bear away. Merlin defeats Madam Mim with his magic. Robin Hood finds a magic lamp and gives it to Bloom trapping Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent once again. Angered by this, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy retreat, promising they will be back to get revenge on Bloom and her friends someday. The crocodiles chase McLeach, while behind them the damaged rope holding Cody breaks apart. Although McLeach manages to fight off the crocodiles, only Joanna reaches the shoreline while McLeach goes over a much larger waterfall to his death. Bernard dives into the water to save Cody, but fails. Jake, Bianca, Bloom, Ariel, Robin Hood, and the others free Marahute in time for her to retrieve Cody and Bernard. After Ariel happily hugged Eric by thanking him and Bloom and her friends for coming to Australia to rescue her and Cody, Bernard, desperate to avoid any further incidents, proposes to marry Bianca, who accepts eagerly while Jake salutes him with a newfound respect. All of them depart for Cody's home before Marahute sends Ariel and Eric back to their kingdom and Bloom and her friends on another adventure. Wilbur, whom they have neglected to relieve of his task, incubates the eggs until they hatch, much to his dismay. Trivia *Ariel, Prince Eric, Brer Rabbit, Robin Hood, Little John, Crysta, Batty Koda, Merlin, Archimedes, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Madam Mim, Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent will guest star in this film. *''Beauty and the Beast'', The Little Mermaid, Song of the South, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, and The Rescuers Down Under were all created by Disney, which now owns 20th Century Fox (the studio that made FernGully: The Last Rainforest). *The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Madam Mim, Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent will work for Percival McLeach and Joanna in this film. *Both FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''and ''The Rescuers Down Under ''take place in Australia. *In the movie, after Eric leaves Grimbsy in charge of his kingdom, he and Ariel will go to Australia and meet Cody. After confronting Mcleach, Cody and Ariel get kidnapped by the evil poacher, while Eric tries to find someone to help him rescue Ariel and Cody. Eventually, he will meet up with Bloom and her friends and ask them for his help. *A reason why Ariel, Prince Eric, and Scuttle are in this film, is because Sebastian is the only character from ''The Little Mermaid to be in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under as part of the Jungle Adventure Crew. * The Little Mermaid was released on video in 1990, the same year when The Rescuers Down Under was first released in theaters. * Bloom and her friends will see Wilbur the Albatross again in ''Bloom's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:RatiganRules Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winx Club/Disney Crossover Films Category:Sequel films